


Shiro knows best, listen to your Shiro

by Jamallywaljaffa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Shiro knows best, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: Shiro always knew Lance and Keith would end up together one way or another. He’d know since they were kids. Allura knew it too. So did the others. But Shiro? Shiro had know the longest.





	Shiro knows best, listen to your Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so another short fic here for you since I’m home for a little bit. I was inspired by baby daddy and other stuff so enjoy!

Shiro always knew Lance and Keith would end up together one way or another. He’d know since they were kids. Allura knew it too. So did the others. But Shiro? Shiro had known the longest.

When Shiro was 9 and the boys were 2, he watched as they two would constantly steal each other’s toys off one another before falling asleep in each other arms.

When the boys were 5 and Shiro 12, they stood under their very first mistletoe together.

“Shiro what’s this?” His brother asked.

“It’s mistletoe Keith. When you stand under it with someone else, you have to kiss them.”

“ _Why_?” Keith scrunched his face up in disgust.

“Because you do.” Shiro shrugged. He wasn’t sure at the time but he saw their parents and other relatives do it. 

Allura approached the two with Lance by her side holding her hand. The two families were close, they lived next door to each other.

“Hey Allura.” Shiro smiled. Shiro liked Allura.

“Hey Shiro.” She smiled back.

“You two are under _mist-ul-toe._ ” Keith grinned.

“What’s does that mean?” Lance asked.

“It means they have to kiss!” And Keith liked to shove Shiro under a bus.

“Oh gross.” Lance frowned. Shiro scratched his neck and Allura blushed. The two leaned in, quickly pecking lips and pulling away. Shiro was now blushing too. That wasn’t the last time Shiro would kiss Allura.

“Eww.” The two boys said. Shiro rolled his eyes and turned to Allura with a smirk. She caught on and grinned. The two moved back slightly putting their arms out.

“Now your turn!” Shiro said and the two laughed pushing the two boys under the decoration.

“Eww I’m not kissing Keith! Lura!” Lance whined.

“Yeah ditto.” Keith nodded in agreement.

“But you two are best friends-“

“We’re not best friends.” Keith huffed.

“Yeah.”

“Okay well you at least like each other a smidge?”

“I guess.” The two mumbled.

“Well then you have to kiss then.” Shiro grinned. If Keith shoved him under the bus then Shiro was gonna do the same.

“Fine.” Keith crossed his arms.

“Okay.” Lance shrugged.

The two older siblings watched in amusement as their younger brothers stuck their lips out very comically until they collided and pulled away at first touch.

“Eww that was so gross!” Keith screeched.

“Don’t put those on me again!” Lance cried.

Shiro and Allura laughed.

When the boys were 10, Shiro and Allura were 18, the two caught their younger siblings having their first spooning encounter.

“Should we wake them?” Allura asked. They were babysitting and the two boys had fell asleep in Lance’s bed. Lance was snuggling into the back of Keith.  
Shiro smiled.

“Nah they’ll be fine.” Shiro grinned.

The next morning...

“You boys sleep well?”

“Yeah Lance kept me warm.”

“Were saw you nice and _spooned_ up.” Allura smiled. Shiro tried to contain his laughter.

“I saw Shiro doing it to Allura on the sofa and it looked comfy so we tried it.”

Allura’s eyes widened. The two had to be more careful. Just in case as it could have been something else he saw.

“If you get to do that when you’re in a relationship I want one now.” Lance beamed.

“I’ll be your boyfriend!” Keith said.

“Yeah! We can sleep together all the time!”  
Shiro lost it at that point.

A year later when they lost their parents in a car crash, Shiro caught the first train from his college to the hospital where Keith was in a coma. Lance was already there with Allura. He was holding Keith’s hand. Shiro smiled soflty. Lance had visited Keith everyday. He brought him flowers and talked to him. One night Shiro heard Lance talking to him.

“Keith I need you to wake up. We’re boyfriends remember? You can leave me! You’re my best friend and I don’t know what I’ll do without you. Who am I gonna tease? Please come back, I’ll marry you if I have too.”

Shiro felt his chest warm up. He’d know for a while but this was the moment he knew Lance was perfect for Keith.

At 13/14 the boys were going through puberty. Tough time for them Shiro knew that. Especially when Keith came running home one day, red in the face.

“Keith are you alright?” Shiro asked.

“Yep.” He nodded.

“But it’s the middle of the day? You should be at school.”

“Yeah well I decided to leave.” Keith grunted. It wasn’t until he stared to walk to the sofa that Shiro noticed that he was holding his bag over his crotch. At first he thought Keith has had an accident but Keith has never wet himself before. Well actually there was one time but he didn’t hide it. So he knew it was something else.

“Keith buddy wanna talk about it?” Shiro asked when Keith plopped on the sofa replacing his bag with a cushion.

“No.”

“It’s Normal for this to-“

“I said no.” He snapped. Shiro wanted to laugh but didn’t because his first boner was embarrassing. At 14, Allura had licked some chocolate off her fingers and that was it; it was up and he got up screaming chocolate and ran away. It was haunting but Shiro had their dad to talk him through it. Unfortunately Keith only has Shiro since the car accident.

“Was it a girl?” Shiro asked. He knew it wasn’t but he had to ask.

“No!”

“A boy?”

“No!” His face stared to turn red.

“I think you lie tomato face.” Shiro teased.

“Fine, it popped up when I fell on Lance Okay?”

“Oh your _boyfriend_?”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Keith grumbled.

“That’s not what 10 year old you thinks.”

“Well that was 10 year old me!” Keith said angrily.

“Come on Keith you know I’m kidding, you guys are best friends, _amigos!_ Boys who are friends, _none_ boyfriends.”

“Fuck you Shiro.” Keith cursed.

“Um language.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” Keith got up and stormed away.

“So is your little friend gone now?!” Shiro laughed.

“Piss off!”

A few weeks after that the boys were going to prom. They had managed to get some dates. Lance was taking a girl named Nyma and Keith was taking a girl named Plaxum.

A few hours before their dates arrived. Shiro found the boys on the porch swing in the back garden. Shiro watched through the window, cracking it open very carefully and quietly so he could ease drop.

“Are we actually going to do this?” Keith asked.

“Yeah. But just because we do it doesn’t mean we’re gay or anything.” Lance assured him. Shiro raised his brow. What were they doing?

“Okay.” Keith nodded

“It’s just practice.” Lance added.

“Yeah we’re practicing for the girls.” Keith said with more assurance. Kissing, Shiro thought. Just kissing. Cute.

“Ready.” Lance asked.

“Yeah.”

They turned to each other on the swinging chair. Both had one leg resting on the swinging chair and one leg dangling off it.

Lance shuffled forward, positioning one hand on Keith’s waist and the other on his face cupping his cheek. Keith didn’t know what to do with his hands so he brought them to Lance’s shoulders, resting them there. They were both blushing. Adorable.

The two eyed each other, searching for some sort of approval before they closed them and leaned in.

Their lips touched and they stayed like that for while before pulling back.

“I think we have to move our lips.” Lance said.

“Yeah that’s what Shiro and Allura do.”

“Okay Ready?” Keith nodded and the two leaned in again. Their lips touched and they began to move them slowly. Shiro felt like he was intruding but he was just engrossed in what he was watching. His brother and his boy- _best_ friend practicing kissing for the girls. That was really cute but they were so in denial.

_“What’s are you-?”_

_“Shhh.”_ Shiro hissed, dragging Allura down to his height.

_“Are they-“_ She whispered and Shiro nodded. She grinned.

_“Finally.”_

_“Not quite yet.”_

The two pulled away and Shiro could see they were a little dazed.

“That was good.” Keith said breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Lance agreed also breathless.

“We should try tongue.”

“What?” Keith’s eyes bulged.

“You know in case these girls are more advanced.”

“Oh right.” Keith accepted.

Shiro and Allura looked at each other knowingly.

They two kissed and Lance deepened the kiss. Keith jumped back.

“I’m sorry, did I do it wrong?” Lance panicked.

“No.” Keith wiped his mouth. “Just was different.”

“Good different?”

“Yeah.”

“Again?”

“Well we need the practice.”

“Exactly.”

The two kissed; they watched as Lance deepened the kiss again and Keith didn’t pull back but instead a little groan escaped. Shiro and Allura could tell they were definitely enjoying it. Keith had laced his fingers though Lance’s hair and Lance had a tight grip on Keith’s waist. On top of that, little moans escaped both of their mouths. The two older siblings grinned. They watched when the two pulled back for air, as a string of saliva from both of their dropped in the middle. The boys smiled and wiped it away.

The two older siblings grinned.

_“Ours wasn’t that messy was it?”_ Allura whispered.

_“I don’t think we got into it as much as they did.”_

_“True I mean we were being watched by our parents outside our front doors.”_

_“But they’re so happy though.”_ Shiro smiled softly.

“That was um really good.” Keith had said.

“Yeah.” Lance coughed. “We’re ready to test it on the girls.”

“Yeah.” They two nodded and then turned away from each other. Both subtly sliding their arms down to cover certain areas that may or may not be “stood up”.

_“Boys the girls are here.”_ Shiro shouted.

“What?” The two squealed jumping up before sitting back down.

“Tell them well be out soon.” Keith said.

Allura laughed. _“You’re so mean.”_ She kissed his cheek.

_“But you love me.”_

By 15 Keith had figured it out.

Lance was dating Nyma and Keith would get super angry whenever they hung out. Keith hated Nyma and said her name like it was a sour taste in his mouth.

_“She’s so wrong for him, she doesn’t even know his favourite colour!”_ Keith would complain. Shiro just nodded, waiting for him to catch on.

A week later Keith had come out to Shiro.

“Shiro I think I’m gay.” Keith approached him on a Tuesday morning before school.

“Oh um, What makes you say that buddy?” Shiro put down his coffee.

“Well I’m attracted to boys.”

“No shit Sherlock, I figured that out. I meant anyone specifically?”

“Yes.” This was it, Shiro thought.

“A boy name Rolo.” He announced.

Oh.

“He goes to my school, he really good looking and he asked me out so I said yes so I guess that means I’m gay.” Keith shrugged.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Oh good.” Shiro smiled.

“You’re not happy? Why?”

“Well I Just thought It’d be Lance you’d come out for.”

“Lance?”

“Yeah.”

“Why? He’s my best friend and straight might I add.”

“Well you’ve gotten close and last year at prom with the kissing you really got into that.”

“Oh my god you saw that!” Keith gasped.

“Shit.” Shiro cursed. “Yeah.” Shiro laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

“Fuck Shiro! You were supposed to see that!”

“Language and before you say I swore before I’m an adult.”  
Keith rolled his eyes and huffed.

“And yes I saw. But it was sweet so I kinda figure you liked Lance.”

“No I’ve never thought about Lance like that before.”

“If you say so.”

“I say so.”

“So you’re going out with Rolo?” It wasn’t going to last. Shiro knew that there and then.

“Yep,”

“Who names their kid Rolo anyway? Were they eating Rolo’s at the time?” Shir chuckled.

“Shut the fuck up _Shiro_.”

“Hey mine is a traditional Japanese name. Takashi Shirogane.”

“Whatever.”

When Keith came out to Lance. Lance smiled and hugged him.

“Welcome to the club.” Lance beamed.

“You’re gay?” Keith frowned.

“No I’m bi. I realised I like girls and boys.” Lance said.

“Oh right.”

Shiro could practically see the hope behind his brothers eyes.

A few months had passed and surprisingly, Keith was still dating Rolo.

Lance was still with Nyma too.

Lance didn’t take well to Keith dating Rolo at the start. In fact Allura said he acted in the same way Keith had by complaining about Rolo all the time. As time went on though he seemed to have calmed down.

However Lance and Keith argued a lot more. They turned double dates into boast battles of who had the best partner. In fact they argued so much they stopped hanging out even after they were single again since Nyma and Rolo got together instead.  
It wasn’t until a month later Shiro and Allura had enough of their bullshit and sat them down to work stuff out. They were friends again afterwards.

At 17 Keith gives in.

“Okay so you were right.”

“I was was I?” Shiro asked.

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“I know but I want you to say it.” Shiro smirked.

_“Ilikelance.”_ He mumbled.

“What?” Shiro put his hand to cup his ear. Keith rolled his eyes, sighing.

“I like Lance.”

“Finally.”

“Ugh, know it all dickhead.”

“Rude.” Shiro put his hand on his heart. “You wound me.”

“What am I going to do?”

“Oh I don’t know ask him out?”

“No that would be weird. What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Oh trust me he does.”

“How do you know?”

Shiro laughed. Oh Keith.

“Because I do.” Shiro simply said. “Go next door now and ask him out.”

“Okay.” Keith replied. It was surprisingly to change his mind. Keith reluctantly got up watching Shiro cautiously before leaving.

Five minutes later he came back and slammed the door.

“He doesn’t like me and never will.” Keith spat and stormed upstairs to his room.

Allura came round after that and told Shiro that Lance had another boy in his room and Keith walked in on them making out.

Oh boy, Shiro thought.

By 18 the two knuckle heads hadn’t figured it out. Well actually they were both getting ready to leave for college and Keith had told Lance that he liked him. Lance didn’t react well or at least not in the way Keith wanted. Shiro watched the two from the front door.

“Thanks?”

“Thanks?”

“Well I don’t know what to say.”

“That you like me back?”

“Keith, I’m in a relationship.”

“But you can’t deny all of our Chemistry!”

“Keith I admit we’ve had our moments but that doesn’t change the fact I’m in a relationship,”

“Lance,” Keith shot forward and kissed Lance. Shiro saw Lance relax before pulling away.

“No stop Keith.” Lance wiped his mouth.

“Lance I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Keith I’m now a cheater! I knew you’ve always been jealous of my partners but fucking hell making me a cheater.”

“Me, jealous?” Keith scoffed. Keith narrowed his eyes. His brother was pissed now.

“What about you mister high and mighty you were jealous of Rolo!”

“No I was not!

“Oh yes you were. _‘Oh it’s you again Rolo, why does he always have to hang out with us’_.”

“Oh fuck off. ‘ _Nyma how do you not know Lance’s favourite colour; you’re dating him and you know nothing. Oh it’s Nyma if she’s here I’m going to be all dark and brooding. Oh Lotor you’re new; oh you’re dating Lance? I hate you’._ ”

“Ugh you infuriate me! I don’t know why I liked you because you’re so annoying.”

“I’m annoying?”

“Yes you are.”

“You’re annoying!”

“You’re not my best friend!”

“You’re not mine either!”

“Pidge is my best friend!”

“And Hunk is mine!”

“Good!”

“Good!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Shiro walked out towards them; he should have stopped them earlier but quite frankly he was just shocked.

“Look Boys you can work this out.” Shiro stood between them. They were both breathing harshly giving each other evil stares.

“Whadda ya say guys let’s talk it out?”

“I HATE YOU!” The two screamed and stormed away. Well fuck, Shiro thought.

A year goes by and they haven’t spoken even when they visited Home and they were both literally sitting at the table across from each other at Christmas, they didn’t speak.

They didn’t even speak to each other when they had to share a room since Allura and Shiro had decided to conjoin the houses together and the construction was in progress.

By this time Allura had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Shiro was a proud dad.

It wasn’t until their babies first Christmas six months later that the two had really started talking.

“Hey.” Keith had tried.

“Hey back.” Lance had answered. At least they were speaking.

An hour later Allura and Shiro left to go get Alfor from the airport leaving the two alone to babysit. Well they didn’t actually leave. Shiro was watching on the cameras they had set up since Alfor was driving here himself.

They two were sat in silence. The baby started crying. Both of them got up rushing to her cot.

“Let me pick her up.” Lance groaned.

“No I’m her uncle.” Keith slapped his hands away.

“Well I’m her _favourite_ uncle.” Lance said pushing past.

“But I’m older.” Keith knocked Lance to the floor and picked up his niece in his arms, rocking her gently to calm her. Lance got up and stood behind Keith gaping at their niece.

“She’s so cute.” Lance smiled.

“Yeah she is.”

“At least we can agree on something.”

“And the nice moment is ruined.”

“It wasn’t ruined. I was just-Ugh never mind I’m not going to-“

“Lance shut up a sec.”

“Rude.”

“No I think she’s not breathing.”

“What?”

“She’s burning up!” Keith said alarmed.

Shiro turned to Allura wide eyed and stared to get up to rush back into the house. Allura stoped him.

_“Lance knows what to do. Besides I think this will do them some good.”_  
Shiro turned back to the scene. Lance now had hold of their daughter.

“She is breathing, but ragged.” Lance said. The baby started coughing.

“What do we do?”

“I know what to do, go into the bathroom and turn on the shower and run the hot water tap. Make sure the windows are closed. I’ll grab some towels.”

Lance handed her to Keith and they went separate ways until Lance went into the bathroom with the towels.

They sat there on the edge of the bath in the steamy room; both getting sweaty as they watched their niece as she stopped coughing and started to breath properly.

“See she just needed some steam to clear her lungs.” Lance smiled down at her in Keith’s arms.

“How did you know that?” Keith asked.

“I saw my father do it to my cousin when she was like this.” Lance shrugged.

“You’re something you know that.” Keith smiled.

Lance chuckled. “Thanks.”

“I’ve missed you.” Keith said quietly.

“I’ve missed you too.” Lance smiled softly. “I’ve not had Keith withdrawal symptoms since you were in a coma and I visited you everyday.”

“I heard what you said you know. The day I woke up.” Lance frowned so Keith continued.

“That you didn’t know who you were gonna tease and that we were boyfriends and that I had to wake up because I couldn’t leave you and that you’d marry me if I woke up.” Keith smiled wistfully at the memory.

“You heard that?” Lance rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Keith nodded.

“Well young me was stupid.”

“Oh.”

“And so was was two years ago me.”

“What?”

“I think I’m in love with you Keith. I think I always have been. But I thought you didn’t like me so I dated other people and when you told me you liked me I didn’t know what to do because I wasn’t single.  
I thought if I pushed you away you would be easier to forget and I could date Lotor but this last year and half without you had been hell.”

Keith watched him. He then leaned forward and capture Lance’s lips with his own.

“I love you too.” He whispered pulling away.

Or at least that what it looked like he mouthed to him from Shiro’s point of view.  
Shiro wiped away a stray tear.

_“That was beautiful.”_

Allura was crying herself and just nodded because she had no words.

_“Let’s go back inside.”_

When they did Lance and Keith explained everything and told them how they’re now together. Allura and Shiro shared a look. Allura could see it. Shiro most definitely saw it. Shiro has always seen it coming. He was the first to know, first to see the spark. He was the original klance shipper and always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
